


St. Valentine's Day [AllxShinji]

by TabrisXX



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Chocolate, Declarations Of Love, Don't Like Don't Read, Español | Spanish, Everybody Loves Ikari Shinji, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, High School, Implied Sexual Content, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Obsessive Behavior, Presents, School, Sex Change, Valentine's Day, Yandere
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabrisXX/pseuds/TabrisXX
Summary: Los guapos y populares estudiantes de «NERV Academy» intentarán ganarse el corazón de Shinji Ikari. ¿Quién logrará conquistar a tan bonito y adorable chico?[AU] Genderbender. Escolar.(Todos x Shinji).
Relationships: Ayanami Rei & Ikari Shinji, Ayanami Rei/Ikari Shinji, Ikari Shinji & Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji & Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji & Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Ikari Shinji/Katsuragi Misato, Ikari Shinji/Makinami Mari Illustrious, Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu, Ikari Shinji/Souryuu Asuka Langley, Kaji Ryouji & Katsuragi Misato, Kaji Ryouji/Katsuragi Misato, Makinami Mari Illustrious & Souryuu Asuka Langley, Makinami Mari Illustrious/Souryuu Asuka Langley, 碇シンジ/渚カヲル
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> \- Esta historia fue originalmente publicada en febrero de 2015. La presente es una versión editada y corregida.
> 
> \- En este fic hay implicancias entre Shinji y otros personajes, con una fuerte tendencia al KawoShin.
> 
> \- Todos los personajes son mayores de 16 años.
> 
> \- Varios personajes están en versión genderbender. Esto significa que hay personajes que en el canon son mujeres pero en este AU son hombres. La idea surgió gracias a la maravillosa artista Puchi Village y sus hermosos fanarts transformando en chicos a las mujeres de Evangelion. ¡Y todos se ven guapísimos!
> 
> \- En este AU algunos nombres femeninos fueron cambiados y no necesariamente por sus equivalentes masculinos en el idioma japonés. Esto fue algo totalmente adrede.

**Artista: Puchi Village ぷち★びれ/コムラ  
**

[ **https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/26180833** ](https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/26180833)

***

Ese día Shinji Ikari despertó algo desconcertado y no fue a causa de su alarma despertador sino porque muy temprano esa mañana recibió un mensaje de Kaworu Nagisa en su celular, el mismo recitaba lo siguiente: _"Feliz día, Shinji. Nos vemos en la escuela más tarde"_.

El chico no contestó el mensaje y tampoco notó aquella felicitación que le hicieron, simplemente lo tomó como un deseo de buenos días y no se fijó en la fecha. Era 14 de febrero, día de San Valentín, del amor y la amistad. Un día muy particular en el que se acostumbra dar obsequios -sobre todo chocolates, flores y peluches- a la persona que a uno le gusta, que ama o por la que se tiene algún tipo de estima.

Cuando Shinji salió a la calle esa mañana y fue rumbo a su escuela, algo llamó poderosamente su atención. Por alguna razón, ese día había muchas más parejas que de costumbre y todas paseaban en actitud bastante romántica.

El castaño solo encogió los hombros y continuó su camino a _"NERV Academy"_ , una escuela exclusivamente para chicos y a la que Shinji se había mudado apenas un semestre atrás.

El joven Ikari tenía dieciséis años e iba al primer año de preparatoria. Desde su llegada a esa escuela, le sorprendió el enorme interés que varios estudiantes demostraron hacia él. Y esos chicos no solo eran de su mismo año, también otros de grados superiores se le habían acercado intentando llamar su atención.

Y aunque Shinji no sabía qué pensar o esperar de aquellos estudiantes que parecían querer cortejarlo, no podía negarse a sí mismo que más de uno le gustaba o atraía considerablemente.

En cuanto el castaño alcanzó el acceso principal, pudo escuchar una muy voz familiar y melosa saludándolo con un apodo que no le hacía demasiada gracia.

—Buenos días, cachorrito.

Shinji solo suspiró y observó con cierta molestia al chico que lo llamó de esa manera

—Makinami, ya deja de decirme así.

—¿Por qué? Si eres bonito y tierno como un cachorro -replicó el otro, provocando que Ikari se sonrojara bastante-

Mario Makinami era un estudiante de ascendencia inglesa que iba en segundo año de preparatoria. Un muchacho bastante notable y popular, cuyo carácter despreocupado y sociable le facilitaba ganar amigos. Era un joven alto, de cabellos castaños y llamativos ojos verdes, también usaba gafas y llevaba la camisa de su uniforme con varios botones desprendidos de forma intencional. Siempre se mostraba muy seguro de sí mismo y se había acercado a Shinji desde que lo transfirieron a esa escuela, desde entonces le puso aquel peculiar sobrenombre.

—Ten, esto es para ti -dijo Mario al pasarle a Shinji una pequeña y colorida caja envuelta y adornada con un moño, claramente se trataba de un regalo-

—¿Para mí? -el joven Ikari lo miró con dudas, no entendía la razón por la que ese chico le estaba obsequiando algo tan de repente y sin aparente razón-

—Sí. Acéptalo, por favor.

—Pero... ¿por qué me estás dando un obsequio?

—Porque este es un día muy especial. Y aunque no me lo creas, tú eres muy especial para mí, lindo cachorrito.

Shinji se ruborizó y aún con dudas a cuestas, decidió aceptar el regalo. 

—Te lo agradezco, Makinami. Eres muy amable.

—Espero te gusten. Luego me cuentas qué te parecieron.

—E-está bien. Nos vemos luego, Makinami.

—¡Espera! -exclamó el otro al notar que Shinji pensaba huir- No te vayas aún, cachorrito.

Ikari quedó viéndolo con extrañeza mientras el chico de gafas se acercó a él y lo tomó del mentón. Entonces Mario depositó un cálido beso en la mejilla derecha de Shinji, muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.

—¡¡¡Ahhh!!! -totalmente alarmado ante la acción ajena, el joven castaño se apartó de una manera un tanto brusca mientras los colores se le subían a la cara-

En tanto, Mario se echó a reír ante la reacción del otro chico, la cual le pareció lo más adorable del mundo.

—¿Sabes? Eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas.

—Eh... bueno... ya debo irme. ¡Adiós, Makinami!

Shinji aceleró sus pasos e ingresó prácticamente corriendo a las instalaciones de la escuela. Por el camino guardó el obsequio que aquel chico le había dado, todavía se encontraba muy nervioso por lo que acababa de sucederle. Sin dudas, Mario Makinami tenía demasiada presencia y eso era algo que lo superaba por completo.

\---

Tras el extraño episodio con Makinami, Shinji creyó que su tranquilidad regresó pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que no era así y solo pudo pensar que ese día amaneció con el pie izquierdo. Y eso era porque acababa de encontrarse cara a cara con un temperamental y soberbio compañero que le tenía muy mala fe. 

Asuko Langley Sōryū, un bonito pelirrojo de la misma edad que Shinji, era conocido tanto por su belleza como por su pésimo carácter. Ese chico también era bastante popular entre los estudiantes, su ascendencia alemana era muy notable y le encantaba presumir todo en cuanto podía, desde sus altísimas calificaciones hasta los más costosos dispositivos tecnológicos que le daban. En verdad, era una persona muy pedante y parecía tener una manía con Shinji.

—¡Estúpido Shinji! ¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo? -le preguntó con tono demandante al tiempo que le cerraba el paso-

Con semejante recepción, el joven Ikari quedó algo asustado.

—¡Nada! Solo estaba yendo al salón de clases.

—Pues no te creo. Tu actitud es muy sospechosa -acusó el otro y se cruzó de brazos, observando a su compañero con cierto desdén- Vienes así todo pálido y distraído, tanto que casi me tiras al suelo, tonto. No sé qué te traes pero me lo vas a decir ahora. ¿Qué tanto hacías?

La actitud acusadora del pelirrojo estaba irritando a Shinji y no pensaba seguir discutiendo con él.

—Ya te dije que nada -reiteró Ikari y se animó por fin a refutar a ese chico aunque quizás eso empeoraría la situación- Y si estuviera haciendo algo no es de tu incumbencia.

—¡No te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, Shinji!

—¿Puedes dejarme ir al aula de una vez por todas?

—Está bien -resopló el otro- Pero antes...

Asuko metió la mano en uno de sus bolsillos y de ahí sacó un pequeño paquete, uno muy parecido al que Mario le dio antes a Shinji. Con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, entregó el regalo a su compañero. 

—No creas que te lo doy porque tengo interés en ti -aseguró sin hacer contacto visual directo- En realidad se lo di a todos los compañeros también.

—No tienes que hacerlo -replicó el joven Ikari y rodó los ojos, claramente el pelirrojo estaba alardeando que trajo obsequios para todos ya que tenía mucho dinero-

—¡Acéptalo y no me discutas!

A Shinji no le quedó más que asentir y aceptar ese regalo.

—Supongo que no tengo opción -dijo el castaño encogiendo los hombros-

—No, no la tienes. Serías un desconsiderado si me haces un desprecio.

—Está bien. Gracias.

Shinji sonrió con timidez dejando a Asuko un tanto sonrojado con ese gesto. Al parecer, la plática llegó a su fin y fue que Ikari intentó abrirse paso para continuar su camino pero el pelirrojo, lo tomó del brazo para atraerlo hacia él y cuando lo tuvo cerca, arrimó su cuerpo al de su contrario y lo rodeó por la cintura.

—No era la respuesta que esperaba, estúpido Shinji -el pelirrojó parecía muy molesto-

—N-no estoy entendiendo.

—Odio la actitud que tomas conmigo.

Ikari no entendía qué se refería el otro exactamente.

—Tú eres el que me detesta gratuitamente, yo nunca te hice nada.

—Estás equivocado. No te detesto, pero me irritas -replicó el chico y se le acercó más- Creo que necesitas doblegarte un poco.

—Aléjate, ¿quieres? -pidió Shinji, no le estaba gustando nada que el otro invadiera de esa forma su espacio personal-

—¡No!

Y dicho eso, Asuko intentó besar los labios ajenos pero Shinji esquivó. El pelirrojo acabó besándole en el cuello e Ikari no pudo evitar sentir cierto escalofrío Desde luego, el otro se sintió herido en su orgullo al no conseguir su objetivo.

—¡Esto no se quedará así, idiota! Ahora desaparece de mi vista.

\---

Shinji se sentía confuso, primero Mario, luego Asuko con sus obsequios y sus acercamientos con intenciones afectuosas. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para fastidiarle la mañana?

El joven castaño fue a los sanitarios antes de continuar su camino al salón de clases pero al entrar allí se encontró con otro de sus compañeros de clase y lo saludó con una sonrisa amable.

—Buenos días, Ayanami.

—Buenos días, Ikari -respondió el chico con absoluta seriedad- ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Muy bien. Gracias.

Rei Ayanami era otro estudiante muy admirado de la escuela, sus cabellos celestes y ojos rojos lo hacían un espécimen muy particular y codiciado, aunque él nunca había demostrado interés por nadie hasta que conoció a Shinji Ikari.

Ayanami era un chico muy maduro, bastante serio y reservado aunque sumamente inteligente. Él prefería la compañía de sus libros a la de las personas, pero no pasaba eso con el joven Ikari. Siempre tenía tiempo y ganas de charlar un poco con él.

—Dime, Ikari, ¿tienes prisa?

—Mmm... no. ¿Por qué? -a Shinji le extrañó aquella pregunta-

—Quiero charlar contigo un momento, ¿puedes?

—Claro, dime.

—Bueno... yo... quería darte esto.

Rei abrió su mochila y sacó una caja en forma de corazón, evidentemente eran chocolates que parecían ser muy caros y finos. Entonces se lo entregó a Shinji con una muy leve sonrisa, Ayanami no era de sonreír.

—Oh, muchas gracias -expresó Shinji sonrojado y quedó viendo la bonita caja- 

—Espero sean de tu agrado, Ikari.

El chico castaño bajó la mirada, intentando esconder su rubor.

—Oye, Ayanami... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Por supuesto.

—Verás, no estoy entendiendo por qué motivo hoy las personas están regalándose cosas. Vi que varios chicos andaban con obsequios en las manos y...--

—Ah, eso.

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y entonces levantó la vista hacia su interlocutor, quedó viéndolo con curiosidad.

—Es día de San Valentín, día del amor... y también d la amistad. Si le das obsequios a una persona, significa que te gusta o que la amas, ¿entiendes ahora?

Esas palabras dejaron atónito a Shinji, con Ayanami ya iban tres chicos que le estaban dando obsequios esa mañana.

—E-entiendo -respondió Shinji sin poder creer todo lo que ya había pasado- Entonces...--

—Te doy este obsequio porque me gustas.

Shinji no podía dar crédito a esas palabras, no podía creer lo que Rei acababa de decirle y de una manera tan inesperada.

—Ayanami, yo...--

Shinji definitivamente no esperó dicha declaración, quedó algo aéreo y ese momento fue aprovechado por su compañero para acercarse a él y robar un beso de sus labios.


	2. Chapter 2

Tras lo ocurrido en el baño de la escuela, Shinji Ikari y Rei Ayanami llegaron juntos al salón de clases sin decirse una sola palabra. El castaño estaba algo sonrojado y el otro, como de costumbre, no denotaba expresión alguna en el rostro.

En cuanto ambos ingresaron al aula, pudieron percibir cierto alboroto. Todos los compañeros estaban en ronda alrededor de alguien que no alcanzaron a ver pero en cuanto en uno de los chicos notó la presencia Shinji, gritó de una manera tan efusiva de modo que todos voltearon a ver.

—¡¡¡Aquí llegó, Ikari!!!

Al escuchar que fue nombrado en voz alta, el aludido no entendió la razón por la que su compañero anunció su llegada ante todos los demás, frunció el ceño y permaneció estático en su lugar creyendo que había hecho algo malo.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo qué?

Absolutamente todas las miradas estaban puestas en el joven Ikari y quienes que se encontraban alrededor de ese alguien, que al parecer aguardaba por él, se abrieron dejándole el paso libre al recién llegado.

El corazón de Ikari dio un vuelco al descubrir quién era aquella persona, que ya se había puesto de pie para dirigirse hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro y con un gran ramo de rosas rojas en sus brazos además de una hermosísima caja de bombones.

—Bienvenido, Shinji -un cortés saludo acompañado de una intensa mirada provocaron que el chico bajara la vista por unos instantes- Te estaba esperando.

Shinji sonrió con timidez y se sonrojó bastante, su lenguaje corporal delataba cuán emocionado se sentía estando frente a aquel apuesto chico.

—Buenos días, Kaworu.

—Feliz día, Shinji. Este es un pequeño presente para ti -le dijo mientras le hacía entrega del ramo de flores y de los refinados chocolates- Espero te gusten.

Ikari quedó sin palabras, se sintió en verdad impactado con esos inesperados detalles.

Kaworu Nagisa era un estudiante de segundo año de preparatoria. Se trataba de un albino de increíble belleza y buen carácter, era muy popular y conocido por ser un talentoso concertista como también hijo de uno de los hombres más ricos del país. 

Sin dudas, el joven Nagisa era uno de los chicos más admirados y codiciados de toda la escuela pero así también, todos sabían que ya era prácticamente el novio oficial de Shinji Ikari. Sin embargo, corrían rumores que detrás de la permanente y gentil sonrisa de Kaworu Nagisa, se escondía un sujeto posesivo y territorial.

—Hola Ayanami -Nagisa saludó al otro chico que veía de cerca lo que estaba ocurriendo- Veo que llegaste en compañía de Shinji. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe eso?

Todos los que estaban ahí presentes sintieron una gran tensión en el ambiente.

—Solo acompañé a Ikari hasta aquí -respondió el otro con total seriedad aunque se mostró un poco inquieto-

—¿Es eso verdad, Shinji? -el albino se volvió a Ikari con una sonrisa un poco extraña y buscó corroborar la versión dada por Rei-

—S-sí -el castaño lucía bastante nervioso y apenas pudo modular aquellas palabras- Es verdad.

—Mmm ya veo -replicó Nagisa aunque no se lo vio para nada convencido- Mi estimado Ayanami, agradezco tu gentileza pero es necesario que sepas que Shinji no necesita guardaespaldas. Así que, te pido que te abstengas de "acompañarlo" de nuevo -remarcó esa específica palabra de una manera que sonó bastante irónica- Él conoce muy bien el camino al salón de clases.

—Pero...--

Rei se sintió algo agraviado con esas palabras e intentó dar explicaciones al respecto, sin embargo, fue inmediatamente interrumpido por el otro.

—No quisiera creer que tienes interés en mi futuro prometido -inquirió el albino, viéndolo con fijeza- ¿O es que acaso sí lo tienes?

Aquello encendió la alarma de Shinji y habló a Kaworu por lo bajo.

—Kaworu, por favor. Esto es muy vergonzoso y todos nos están viendo -el chico notó que todos sus compañeros estaban muy expectantes escuchando la conversación-

Era verdad, todo el salón quedó paralizado y pendiente de lo que acontecía, la tensión en el ambiente se había disparado y aunque el albino se mantenía tranquilo, era evidente que estaba muy molesto. Muchos estudiantes solían comentar que Kaworu Nagisa tenía todas las características de un potencial psicópata y a veces, parecía que estaban en lo cierto.

—Disculpa Nagisa -habló Ayanami tratando de mostrarse tan seguro como le fue posible- Pero tus apreciaciones son incorrectas. Yo respeto y estimo mucho a Ikari. No tengo otro tipo de interés en él, te lo aseguro.

Rei estaba mintiendo y lo sabía muy bien, al igual que Shinji. Más aún cuando esa misma mañana le confesó al castaño que le gustaba y se atrevió a robarle un beso.

—De acuerdo, Ayanami. Creeré en tus palabras pero no te quiero cerca de mi Shinji de ahora en más, ¿entendido? -la voz de Kaworu sonaba serena aunque se sentía muy amenazante-

—Entendido -contestó Rei en un hilo de voz y se retiró de ahí para ocupar su escritorio, muchos de sus compañeros lo siguieron con la mirada, igualmente Nagisa lo miró de reojo-

El pobre chico castaño no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal por Rei y a la vez muy culpable. Si Kaworu descubría lo que pasó en el baño, las cosas se tornarían muy malas

—Shinji, mil perdones, pero no podré acompañarte hoy a la salida. Tengo práctica de piano, así que, te espero esta noche en mi residencia para una hermosa velada. ¿Quieres que mande a mi chofer a buscarte?

—No es necesario, Kaworu. Iré por mi cuenta.

—Bien. Entonces te espero a las 6 de la tarde. Por favor, sé puntual.

El joven Ikari asintió con la cabeza y sonrió un poco, entonces Kaworu se le acercó y sin importarle que los estuvieran viendo, lo besó efusivamente. Todos los allí presentes observaban la escena asombrados y boquiabiertos.

—Nos vemos luego, Shinji.

Cuando Kaworu dejó el aula, Shinji quedó todo sonrojado y también un poco mareado tras toda aquella impresión. Tan afectado lo dejó la situación que de forma involuntaria sus manos soltaron el ramo de rosas y este terminó en el piso.

Un compañero de Shinji, llamado Kensuke Aida, se dio cuenta de que el castaño parecía iba a desvanecerse así que corrió a sostenerlo para que no se desplomara.

—¡Shinji! ¿Te sientes bien?

—Eh... sí... -Ikari titubeó y intentó componerse para no preocupar a su compañero- Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—Tremendo lo de Nagisa, ¡eh! Te felicito, Shinji. Te quedaste con el hombre más solicitado de la escuela.

—¿Qué dices? -respondió Shinji recogiendo el ramo de flores del suelo y colocándolo sobre su escritorio- No me lo he quedado.

—¿Cómo qué no? Nagisa y tú son novios, claro que te lo quedaste y eres una de las personas más envidiadas de esta institución.

Ikari se sintió un poco incómodo con lo que el otro le decía, tomó asiento y por fin pudo relajarse un poco

—No somos novios -confesó el joven Ikari con un dejo de decepción-

—¡No mientas! ¿Acaso te traería semejantes flores y chocolates por qué sí? Además de mandar a volar a tus pretendientes, invitarte a su casa esta noche y besarte como lo hizo... -Kensuke lo miró de manera acusadora, lo que hizo a Shinji ruborizarse por completo- ¿Con todo eso te atreves a decirme que no son novios?

—No estoy mintiendo, amigo. Kaworu no me ha pedido noviazgo hasta ahora.

—¿Pero cómo? ¿Estás hablando en serio?

Shinji asintió con la cabeza y bajó la mirada, a pesar de que todo lo mencionado por su amigo era verdad y la actitud de Kaworu hacia él era digna un novio perdidamente enamorado -y un tanto celoso-, lo cierto y concreto era que nunca se le había declarado de manera oficial; eso entristecía un poco el corazón de Shinji.

—¿Crees que Nagisa esté saliendo con otra persona y a la par anda cortejándote de esa manera? -preguntó Aida intentando entender las razones por las que aquel chico no oficializaba esa relación-

—No lo sé -replicó el joven Ikari bastante desanimado mientras sus ojos permanecieron observando las bellas rosas que Nagisa le dio- Pero si así fuera, me sentiría muy mal.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Estás realmente enamorado de él?

Shinji dirigió la mirada hacia su compañero y luego dejó salir un suspiro.

—Bueno... yo...

\---

En ese preciso momento, alguien se encontraba observando a lo lejos a Kaworu, quien iba ingresando entraba a su salón de clases sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Kaworu Nagisa... ese chiquillo presumido que puede salirse con la tuya. Ja, ya verá lo que le espera.


	3. Chapter 3

Cierto pelirrojo temperamental, con su usual mal humor a cuestas, se dirigía a su salón de clases pero fue interceptado por Mario Makinami durante el camino.

—¿Entonces mi príncipe mentiroso le dio chocolates al cachorrito?

El aludido exhaló con fastidio, era evidente que Mario lo sabía todo y ahora le tocaba ser el blanco de sus burlas.

—Déjame en paz, ¿quieres? -refunfuñó y evitó a verlo a la cara-

Makinami no pudo evitar carcajearse, predijo con exactitud cómo ocurriría todo y se cumplió al pie de la letra.

—Te dije que no te saldrías con la tuya pero no me hiciste caso.

—Eres insoportable cuando te lo propones -Asuko se cruzó de brazos y fingió que las palabras no le afectaban en lo más mínimo pero su orgullo estaba destrozado para entonces- En fin, debo ir a mi salón.

El joven de ascendencia alemana se hizo a un lado y siguió caminando; sin embargo, apenas dio un par de pasos y se detuvo abruptamente al escuchar una nueva pregunta hecha por Mario.

—¿Te dolió ser rechazado de esa manera por el cachorrito? 

El pelirrojo volteó y estuvo a punto de gritarle un montón de improperios al otro, pero al ver la actitud burlona de Makinami optó por tranquilizarse un poco y volvió a sonreír.

—¿Acaso estás celoso, cuatro ojos idiota?

—¿Celoso? Claro que no. Los celos son sinónimo de inseguridad y yo estoy muy seguro de mi lindo príncipe -Mario le guiñó un ojo y avanzó hacia él- Tanto que lo dejo divertirse y andar de galán con otros chicos, incluso puede hacer todo lo que quiera. Pero al fin de cuentas, es solo mío.

—¡No digas estupideces! Además tú también le diste chocolates al tonto de Shinji y no conseguiste gran cosa.

El muchacho de anteojos se acercó a Asuko por completo hasta imponerle toda su presencia, sacando provecho de su estatura más alta hasta que lo acorraló entre una pared y su cuerpo. Esto provocó rubor inmediato en las mejillas del pelirrojo, que terminó poniéndose bastante nervioso.

—¡Lárgate, imbécil! -bufó molesto, se sentía muy pequeño al lado de Mario y odiaba estar en desventaja-

—No te sientas mal, precioso -Mario se acercó al oído ajeno y le habló en un susurró- Tengo chocolates para ti también pero te los daré esta noche en mi casa.

—¿¡Eh!? -el chico tragó saliva e hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse en esa postura de presunto rechazo-

Sin embargo, le fue imposible resistirse por más tiempo, Makinami era un seductor nato y sabía exactamente cómo hacer a Asuko caer ante sus encantos. Aunque el pelirrojo se hiciera el difícil, siempre acababa cediendo.

—Soy el único que puede domar al príncipe rebelde, ¿verdad?

—¡Maldito aprovechado! -la respiración del pelirrojo empezaba a agitarse bastante, sus ojos azules entrecerrados se fijaban con deseo en los labios del otro chico-

—Ya deja en paz al cachorrito -pronunció Mario y tomó al otro de la barbilla- Sabes muy bien que ni tú ni yo tenemos oportunidad con él. Ya date por vencido, él es de su majestad Nagisa.

—¡Jamás! Ese pervertido narcisista no me intimida y voy a darme el gusto de doblegar al idiota de Shinji aunque sea lo último que haga.

—No, no lo harás. No lo hostigues más. Si intentas conquistarlo por puro capricho, no funcionará. Además, ya me tienes a mí y estás muy bien atendido.

La cercanía estaba poniéndolos muy tensos, Asuko tomó al chico de gafas por el cuello y lo besó con pasión y rabia. No quiso escucharlo más y optó por callarlo de esa manera, segundos después se entregó por completo a los labios ajenos. Aunque el pelirrojo nunca lo diría abiertamente, los besos de Mario le resultaban casi adictivos y los amaba.

—¡Vaya! Mi lindo príncipe se puso intenso. ¿Quieres que vayamos al baño? -susurró acariciándole una mejilla- Todavía tenemos algo de tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! -replicó el otro, intentando no caer en las provocaciones de Makinami- Es hora de ir a clases.

—Ok, solo recuerda que el cachorrito ya tiene dueño y nadie podrá con él.

—Scheiße! Me largo... y más vale que esta noche me prepares una cena deliciosa.

—A sus órdenes, príncipe -Mario esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción y lo saludó con la mano antes de que se marchara-

Sin duda alguna, esos dos tendrían una noche de San Valentín muy intensa.

\---

Las clases terminaron aquel día. Un día que había sido bastante inusual para Shinji Ikari, quien se dirigía a la salida llevando en sus manos el ramo de rosas que Kaworu le había obsequiado. El joven iba pensando en las palabras de Kensuke, acerca de la posibilidad de que el albino saliendo con otro chico además de él. 

Ikari se dio cuenta de que aquello le molestaba mucho más de lo que creía. No dejaba de darle vueltas al asunto un solo instante.

—Si Kaworu no me ha pedido formalmente que tengamos un relación a pesar de todo lo que pasó ya entre nosotros... ¿es porque hay alguien más en su vida? No quiero creer que me haya estado usando todo este tiempo.

El chico dejó la escuela sumido en sus pensamientos hasta ganó la calle. Fue caminando a pasos lentos, algo distraído y sin prestar mucha atención a su entorno. Ikari emprendió el camino a su casa pero poco antes de cruzar una avenida, un automóvil se detuvo impidiendo que pudiera seguir avanzando. 

Shinji se detuvo y pudo notar un auto deportivo de colección, de color azul oscuro que se le hizo bastante familiar. Miró con dudas hacia el vehículo, en especial porque el conductor se le hizo un total irresponsable que incurrió en una tremenda infracción, al pararse sobre la franja peatonal.

Un rato después, la ventanilla del vehículo comenzó a descender y quien iba al mando se dejó ver ante él.

—¿Cómo estás, Shinji Ikari? -el saludo vino acompañado de una amable sonrisa, el conductor se quitó los anteojos de sol y entonces Shinji lo reconoció-

—Buenas tardes, presidente Katsuragi.

Shinji devolvió el saludo pero permaneció estático en su lugar, el otro se mostró entusiasmado al verlo. Se trataba de Misao Katsuragi, presidente del centro de estudiantes de "NERV Academy" y estudiante del último año. Un joven popular, guapo y atractivo, muy conocido por flirtear con estudiantes menores que él, aunque también era sabido que mantenía una relación con su compañero de clases Ryoji Kaji.

—Está haciendo mucho calor hoy. Vamos, sube y te llevo hacia donde tengas que ir... -se ofreció con total gentileza guiñando un ojo, lo que dejó a Ikari algo nervioso-

—Eh... bueno... yo...--

—¿Qué sucede? ¿No me digas que tienes miedo de ir conmigo? -preguntó el mayor mostrándose bromista- ¡No te voy a hacer nada! -entonces lanzó una carcajada que a Shinji le pareció exagerada-

Si bien ambos se conocían de la escuela, el castaño se sentía algo intimidado. En ocasiones, ellos se cruzaban en los corredores o en el patio e intercambiaban el saludo. Misao acostumbraba a bromear con Shinji, diciéndole que le diera una oportunidad de estar con él pero el más joven solo sonreía y no tomaba en serio aquellas palabras.

Shinji no podía negar que el carismático y alegre Katsuragi le parecía muy atractivo, incluso en algún momento llegó a gustarle bastante hasta que conoció al joven Nagisa. 

Instantes después, Ikari aceptó subir al coche ajeno para que este lo acercara a su casa. El chico ocupó el asiento de copiloto y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

—Muchas gracias por llevarme -le dijo con una tímida sonrisa viéndolo de reojo-

—Es un placer, Shinji -el otro le devolvió el gesto y empezó a acelerar- ¿Te gusta mi coche?

—Sí, está genial. ¿Cómo es que tiene permiso para conducir siendo aún un estudiante?

—Acabo de cumplir 18 años, ya tengo edad legal para conducir, comprar alcohol, entre tantas cosas... divertidas. Ya tú entiendes, ¿no?

Shinji se sintió algo cohibido al escuchar eso último, le pareció un tanto atrevido.

—Entiendo -fue todo lo que Ikari puedo responder-

Entonces el mayor notó el pomposo ramo de flores que Shinji traía consigo.

—¡Vaya! Si que recibiste un generoso regalo este día, ¡eh! ¿Quién fue el osado se me adelantó? Yo tenía pensado conquistarte primero.

El castaño se sonrojó por completo aquellas palabras y no supo si el otro lo dijo en plan de broma o no.

—¿Entonces estás saliendo con alguien, Shinji? -preguntó Misao bastante interesado en los pormenores de la supuesta relación del chico-

Esa pregunta hizo que las dudas de Ikari volvieran a aflorar. Después de todo, ya no estaba seguro sobre el tipo de relación que mantenía con Kaworu Nagisa.

—Mmm... bueno... no exactamente.

—Ya veo, pero al parecer la persona que te dio esas flores está muy interesada en ti.

—No sabría decirlo -inquirió el muchacho y un suspiro escapó de su boca- Él y yo... no somos precisamente novios.

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces es un chico? Dime... ¿lo conozco? ¿Es de la escuela?

—Seguro que sí lo conoces. Es Nagisa, Kaworu Nagisa.

—¿Nagisa? ¡Ah sí! Por supuesto que lo conozco -contestó con ironía y una sonrisa socarrona- Ese chico narcisista y manipulador que cree tener el mundo a sus pies.

—¿Qué cosa?

A Shinji no le gustó escuchar que Misao se refiriera a Kaworu de ese modo, entre todos sus supuestos pretendientes era el que más le gustaba y con el que más lejos había llegado, por lo tanto albergaba ciertas esperanzas en su corazón.

—Oye, Shinji... ¿puedo preguntarte algo indiscreto? Si no quieres, no respondas y ya.

El joven castaño se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, algo en eso le generó mucha más desconfianza.

—¿Te has acostado con Nagisa?

—¿¡Quééé!? -exclamó Shinji y los colores se le subieron al rostro-

—¿Has tenido sexo con él? -insistió Katsuragi-

En ese momento, se detuvieron en un semáforo que dio rojo, por lo que Misao aprovechó para voltear hacia Shinji y mirarlo con fijeza para presionarlo a decirle la verdad, a pesar de lo que le había dicho antes.

—¿Sí o no? -volvió a preguntar el mayor, pudiendo notar los nervios ajenos-

—S-sí... -confirmó Ikari apenas susurrando-

—¡Vaya! Así que ya no eres virgen -una sonrisa ladina se dibujó en los labios de Katsuragi aunque también se sintió molesto tras recibir aquella respuesta-

El vehículo que venía atrás tocó el claxon para que se movieran, ya que el semáforo cambió a verde. Misao aceleró mucho más que antes y Shinji se ciñó con fuerza al asiento, le pareció que el otro iba a exceso de velocidad.

—¿No te importaría acompañarme a un lugar un momento, Shinji? Recordé que necesito recoger unas cosas, no demoraré mucho. Luego te llevo a tu casa sin falta.

—E-está bien... -respondió Shinji no muy convencido, aquello le pareció muy repentino e inesperado-


	4. Chapter 4

Shinji aceptó acompañar a Misao Katsuragi hasta su departamento. El mayor inventó una excusa para que el chico bajara del auto e ingresara con él al edificio. Una vez que estuvieron en el lugar, el joven Ikari quedó perplejo al ver tanto desorden en la vivienda.

—Por favor, ignora el desorden -Misao se excusó y puso una sonrisa tonta- No he tenido tiempo de limpiar.

—No se preocupe, presidente Katsuragi.

—¿Qué es eso? Deja tanta formalidad y llámame por mi nombre.

El más joven asintió y el otro se dio cuenta de que su invitado se puso a observar todo el desastre que había allí. Un tanto avergonzado por lo que Shinji pudiera pensar al respecto, Misao le indicó que pasaran a la sala. 

El castaño tomó asiento en uno de los sofás mientras que el dueño de casa fue a la cocina y abrió el refrigerador.

—¿Entonces así es como vive un estudiante de último año? -se preguntó a sí mismo el joven, en voz baja, para que el otro no alcanzara a escucharlo; en verdad le impresionaba las condiciones en las que se encontraba el lugar-

Shinji observó a su alrededor con atención y notó que había un montón latas y botellas vacías de cerveza esparcidas por todas partes, en la sala, en la cocina y también unas cuantas tiradas en el piso. Otra cosa que pudo ver fue paquetes de comida comprada, cajas de pizza y envases de fideos instantáneos.

—No puedo creer que el presidente de "NERV Academy" sea un borracho. ¿Cómo puede una persona que vive sola beber tanto así?

Y precisamente, el característico sonido de una lata de cerveza siendo abierta sacó a Shinji de sus pensamientos. Misao se puso a beber, enseguida volvió junto a Shinji y se sentó a su lado en el sofá muy cerca de él.

—¿Quieres? -preguntó el mayor ofreciéndole a Shinji la lata de cerveza-

El chico se sintió muy incómodo con eso.

—No, gracias. No bebo alcohol.

—¿No? Pues deberías -replicó el otro de inmediato, sin reparar en que Ikari aún no tenía edad para consumir alcohol- Te ofrecería alguna otra cosa pero ahora solo tengo cerveza y agua del grifo.

—No hay problema -el castaño sonrió con timidez intentando disimular que no se sentía a gusto allí, más aún viendo a Misao bebiendo tan rápido- Estoy bien.

El mayor suspiró y miró a Ikari con cierta molestia, algo en él comenzó a resultarle muy irritante.

—Ya deja de actuar así, ¿quieres?

—¿Actuar? -Shinji frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refirió el otro ¿Cómo?

—Así... tan correcta y educadamente -Misao elevó la voz al notar que el chico se encogía en su lugar sin saber cómo reaccionar- ¡Me irritas!

El joven Ikari bajó la mirada, no veía la hora de irse de allí.

—L-lo siento.

—¡Mierda! -replicó Katsuragi y arrojó su lata de cerveza hacia atrás- Ya deja de disculparte por todo, maldita sea.

El ruido hizo que Shinji se sobresaltara y bastante temoroso miró de reojo a su contrario, quien para entonces tenía la vista en el chico mientras sonreía con un dejo de malicia.

—Ven aquí.

Misao se puso de pie y con cierta violencia tomó a Shinji del brazo para hacerlo levantar de su lugar. De ahí se lo llevó por la fuerza, conduciéndolo a través de un pasillo hasta que finalmente lo metió a una habitación.

—¿Mejor así? -preguntó el mayor al tiempo que cerró la puerta detrás de él- ¿Menos desastre para tu gusto?

Ikari echó un vistazo al lugar y notó una habitación muy limpia, bonita e increíblemente ordenada, diferente al resto del departamento.

—No fue mi intención hacer que Katsuragi se molestara.

—Mira, Shinji, no me gustan los rodeos pero si para ti es mejor y te produce más comodidad un lugar limpio y ordenado, por mi está bien -el mayor se cruzó de brazos y quedó viéndolo con la misma sonrisa ladina de hacía un rato-

—¿Eh? Creo que no estoy entendiendo muy bien.

—Shinji... no eres un chico tonto, ¿verdad? -Katsuragi dio unos pasos hacia el más joven y quedó frente a él- Ya deja de hacerte inocente, sabes muy a qué vinimos aquí.

—No, un momento. No estará pensando que...--

Ikari no pudo terminar de hablar, el otro ya lo había tomado por la cintura para levantarlo un poco y llevarlo hasta su cama. Entonces lo empujó allí y se le fue encima, inmovilizándolo con el peso de cuerpo.

—Misao, basta. Esto no es gracioso, déjame por favor.

—¡Cállate! 

El mayor cubrió boca del muchacho con una de sus manos, en tanto, la otra fue bajándola con lentitud hasta posicionarse sobre la bragueta de Shinji. Al sentirlo, el castaño quedó totalmente desconcertado.

—Shinji... bien sabes entre tú y yo siempre hubo algo un tanto extraño, una tensión que ambos siempre sentimos, ¿verdad? -Katsuragi se acercó peligrosamente al rostro ajeno y le sonrió- Pues bien, ahora que sé que ya no eres ya un chiquillo inocente y puro, me voy a dar el gusto contigo. Quiero que colabores y seas un buen chico, ¿está bien?

Ikari estaba todo ruborizado, apenas podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo. Jamás esperó que el estudiante más importante de la escuela lo estuviera poniendo en una situación como esa.

—Bien, eso es -susurró Misao y dejó de taparle la boca, lo observó como si tuviera ganas de devorárselo por completo y sin más, se acercó a besarlo-

En cuanto Shinji sintió la boca ajena presionando contra la suya, quedó estático y abrió los ojos ampliamente. De repente, la lengua del mayor intentó abrirse paso entre sus labios de Ikari y este los separó sin querer; eso bastó para que el otro interpretara como un gesto complaciente y entonces profundizó el beso.

Al principio, Shinji tuvo ganas resistirse y apartarse pero al cabo de unos segundos, acabó por rendirse y aceptó complaciente el beso de Misao, que se hacía cada vez más y más intenso. Ni él mismo pudo creer que estuviera haciendo algo así con otro chico que no fuera Kaworu Nagisa. Su mente era un caos en ese instante.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinji abrió los ojos al sentir los labios de Misao recorriendo su cuello, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo. Una sensación de arrepentimiento se apoderó de él y se removió intentando zafarse.

—Me encantas, Shinji -murmuró el mayor siguiendo con lo suyo- Eres tan apetecible.

—¡No, ya basta! -pidió el chico y empezó a desesperar al notar que el otro no le hizo caso- Detente, por favor.

El joven Ikari no supo en qué momento Misao consiguió introducir su intrépida mano dentro de su ropa interior, simplemente sintió cuando la mano ajena entró contacto su miembro y se asió a él.

—¡Qué delicia! -exclamó Katsuragi con una sonrisa- ¿Tan pronto te excitaste? 

—¡No!

—¿Cómo qué no? ¿Qué me dices de esto? -replicó el otro y comenzó a mover su mano sosteniendo con firmeza el sexo ajeno- Eres un pequeño travieso, Shinji. 

Por algún motivo, Shinji se había quedado completamente helado. No podía moverse, luchar ni decir nada. Era como si su cuerpo hubiera dejado de responder, entonces sintió temor.

—¿Entonces el insoportable de Nagisa fue el primero en tu vida? ¡Vaya maldito suertudo! Pero supongo está bien, así aprenderás gran la diferencia que hay entre un niño mimado como ese y un hombre de verdad como yo.

Dicho eso, Misao no quiso seguir esperando y le arrancó a Shinji toda la ropa hasta dejarlo desnudo. El chico sintió mucha vergüenza, más aún al notar la lasciva mirada del mayor e intentó cubrirse. Sin embargo, fue inútil. 

—Si te causa pudor estar desnudo frente a mí, quédate tranquilo que me desnudaré también. 

En cuestión de segundos, Katsuragi se despojó de cada una de sus prendas y se volvió al chico, echándose sobre él, aprisionándolo contra su cuerpo y besándolo por la fuerza.

—Misao, por favor. ¡Detente ya! No acepté acompañarte para esto.

Al escucharlo, el mayor se sintió muy molesto y lo quedó viéndolo por unos instantes. Cuando los ojos de Shinji dieron con los de él, le presionó con fuerza la mandíbula.

—Aceptaste esto desde el momento que subiste a mi auto y viniste aquí conmigo, Shinji. Ahora es tarde para que te eches atrás.

Entonces Misao volvió a besarlo. Era bastante rudo, mordía los labios de Shinji y lo besaba tan profundamente que incluso hacía que se fuera el aire.

Rato después, el mayor se puso de rodillas entre las piernas y tomó su erecto miembro con una de sus manos. Se sentía muy orgulloso de lo bien dotado que estaba.

—Míralo y dime. Nagisa no lo tiene así de grande, ¿verdad? Estoy seguro que no pero es tu día de suerte, Shinji. ¡Todo esto es para ti!

Antes que resultarle excitante, a Shinji le pareció un gesto bastante vulgar mas no dijo una sola palabra. El pobre chico sentía mucho miedo y se estaba tensando por completo

—Como ves es muy grande, así que es probable que te vaya a doler un poco al principio, pero si te relajas, te acostumbrarás. Ahora sé un buen chico y haz lo tuyo. 

Shinji quería huir pero sabía que no iba a poder hacerlo, también quería gritar pero nadie iría en su rescate. Entonces se puso a pensar que si satisfacía los deseos sexuales de Misao, todo terminaría más rápido aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía muy intimidado y nada dispuesto.

Como el asustado muchacho no dijo nada, el mayor lo recriminó.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Shinji? ¿Acaso tu amado Nagisa va a ponerse celoso? No seas idiota, tú mismo me dijiste que no son novios. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? Puedes tener sexo conmigo, así como probablemente él lo tenga con todos los chicos que desea. 

—E-es cierto -reconoció Ikari experimentando una profunda tristeza, después de todo, Misao tenía razón-

—Bien, ahora no me hagas esperar más. Haz lo que sabes, compláceme -requirió Katsuragi acariciando su propia intimidad- Luego será mi turno de darte placer y te aseguro lo vas a gozar como nunca antes.

Shinji no podía reaccionar, en verdad no quería hacer aquello y sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. En cambio, el otro estaba demasiado excitado y ya sin paciencia para seguir esperando.

—¡Deja de actuar como idiota! A mí no me engañas haciéndote el inocente.

—¡No quiero! ¡No quiero hacer esto!

—¿Qué? ¿Te atreves a rechazarme, chiquillo imbécil? A mi nadie me rechaza, ¿sabes? ¿Quién te has creído, Shinji? ¡No eres más que una puta regalada!

—¿Cómo me dices esas cosas y pretendes que me acueste contigo? -Shinji se sintió en verdad muy ofendido y agraviado, pues sabía que él no era así-

Misao sintió ganas de golpear a Shinji. Lo tomó del rostro y lo apretó con mucha más fuerza de lo que había hecho antes.

—¡Te dejaste follar por el engreído de Nagisa! Le abriste las piernas y le diste tu virginidad con gusto. ¿Por qué te rehúsas a hacer lo mismo conmigo? ¿Por qué te acostaste con él entonces?

El chico empezó a sollozar y unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos

—Porque... porque... ¡¡¡porque yo amo a Kaworu!!! -entonces Ikari estalló en llanto mientras el otro lo observaba y sonreía con sorna-

—¡Ay, pero qué conmovedor! ¡Patrañas! Te acostaste con él porque eres una zorra y ahora vas a darme el gusto a mí también.

Shinji intentó apartarse de él pero Misao no se lo permitió, estaba demasiado enojado y herido en su orgullo.

—¡Déjame ir! ¡No quiero acostarme contigo! ¿Acaso vas a abusar de mí?

—¡¡¡Cállate!!! Ya me aburre escucharte.

Entonces Misao tomó a Shinji con fuerza y lo volteó haciéndolo quedar boca abajo; una vez ahí, le sujetó los brazos hacia atrás con una de sus manos y con la otra que tenía libre lubricó un par de dedos para penetrarlo de esa manera.

Al sentirlo, Shinji comenzó a retorcerse y resistirse como pudo. Sin embargo, notó que todos sus esfuerzos eran en vano pues el otro muchacho era más grande y fuerte que él.

—¡¡¡Noooo, paraaaa!!! ¡Duele mucho!

—¡No mientas, Shinji! -Misao siguió con lo mismo, incrustó sus dedos más en el interior de Shinji para dilatarlo- Tu trasero ya ha sido profanado por ese cretino y estoy seguro que te encantó.

El mayor sonrió con perversión al notar que el chico dejó de luchar. Shinji ocultó su rostro en la almohada y se deshizo en llanto. Todo lo que quería era que terminara de una vez y que Katsuragi lo dejara en paz.

—¿Estás listo, Shinji? -el mayor notó que lo dejó bastante dilatado como para proceder- Más vale que no te sigas resistiendo porque ahí sí voy a destrozarte sin piedad. Ahora sé bueno conmigo y muéstrate como la puta que eres con Nagisa.

Entonces el joven Ikari sintió el miembro del mayor presionando contra su trasero e hizo un último intento de resistirse. Con todo lo que dieron sus pulmones tomó aire para gritar hasta sentir que le dolió la garganta.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Ayúdenme, por favor! ¡Este demente quiere violarme! ¡¡¡Ayuda, ayudaaa!!!

El chico se removió con violencia y Misao intentó acallarlo cubriéndole la boca e inmovilizarlo para poder penetrarlo de una vez.

—Mmm... mmm... mmm... -Ikari no podía hablar, sentía que otro le estaba asfixiando y pensaba que era su fin- 

Todo parecía perdido hasta que un estruendoso ruido los alertó y enseguida, un joven apareció abriendo a patadas la puerta de esa habitación.

—¿¿¿¡Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, Misao!!!??? ¡¡¡Deja a ese chico en paz!!!

Como si se tratara de un ángel salvador, Ryōji Kaji hizo acto de presencia en ese lugar para evitar aquella horrible y traumática experiencia a Shinji. En tanto, Misao al verse descubierto solo lanzó un suspiro de fastidio y se hizo a un lado.

—¡Maldición, Kaji! ¿Por qué tienes que meterte en lo que no te importa?

Shinji salió de la cama tan rápido como le fue posible e intentó cubrirse. En tanto, Katsuragi se recostó boca arriba, encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a fumar haciéndose el desentendido.

—Ikari, vístete -inquirió Kaji aún incrédulo por lo que había acontecido- Te llevaré a tu casa. 

—S-sí -el joven castaño asintió y recogió sus ropas antes de salir con prisa de esa recámara-

—Tú y yo hablaremos luego, Katsuragi -advirtió el recién llegado viendo a su pareja con total disgusto- Realmente no tienes vergüenza, esta vez sobrepasaste todos los límites.

—¿Sigues aquí? Ya llévate al chiquillo estúpido y váyanse juntos al diablo -replicó Misao y siguió fumando restándole importancia al asunto-

\---

Minutos después, Shinji y Kaji se encontraban en el automóvil del mayor. 

—¿En verdad te encuentras bien, Shinji? Si quieres puedo llevarte al hospital o quizás a la policía para radicar una denuncia. Lo que Katsuragi hizo no puede quedarse así.

—No, solo quiero ir mi casa -replicó el joven, todavía muy aturdido por todo lo que aconteció- Gracias por venir en mi auxilio, en verdad pensé que él iba a...--

—No tienes que agradecer -Kaji en verdad se sentía muy aliviado por haber evitado aquella desgracia- Todo fue producto de la suerte y la casualidad, justo fui al departamento a llevar el celular que dejé olvidado y me encontré con esa desagradable sorpresa. Pero no creas que dejaré las cosas de esa manera, hablaré muy seriamente con él a la vuelta.

El chico observó al mayor de reojo y se atrevió a hacerle una pregunta sobre su relación con Misao Katsuragi.

—¿Ustedes viven juntos?

—Sí. De hecho, teníamos una relación de pareja hasta hace poco pero las cosas se pusieron difíciles, así que ahora solo somos compañeros de piso. Pero después de esto no pienso seguir viviendo con un degenerado como ese.

—Entiendo. 

—Bien, te llevo a tu casa entonces -Shinji asintió y Kaji puso su vehículo en marcha para retirarse de allí- 

El joven recordó que esa tarde tenía una cita con Kaworu Nagisa.


End file.
